Goodbye for Good?
by Ritu
Summary: Natsume is leaving the academy. No one knows when and if he'll ever come back. will he finally confess? and how will mikan react?nd most important of all, how long will she wait for him?
1. Goodbye for good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything related to it. **

* * *

Natsume looked at his best friend with sad eyes.

"Yes its true"

"But..." Ruka said

"No buts… I do not have any choice in the matter. I only have this one last chance and I will use it even though I know I will be rejected."

"I'll do my best to help you Natsume."

"Thanks Ruka, I'll never forget this."

* * *

**  
**

It was the last day of the Alice Festival and there was going to be a concert in the afternoon before the last dance. It was the students who were performing in the concert and it was under Mr. Narumi's supervision.

He was shocked, to say the least, when THE NATSUME HYUGGA came up to him and said that he was going to perform a surprise item in the concert. He wanted to go last and Mr. Narumi agreed to his wishes.

* * *

**The Concert**

Everyone was having a good time. The concert was rocking and people were really enjoying themselves a lot. A certain 16-year-old brunette was looking slightly worried though.

"Mikan what is wrong with you?" said an irritated Hotaru.

"I am looking for Natsume. I just can't see him anywhere. I wonder where he went."

"Stop worrying about him, idiot. He is more capable than you to take care of him self. Now shut up and let me watch the last performance in peace."

Mikan decided to follow her best friends orders as she could see Hotaru fingering her baka-gun.

"Now for our surprise performance… Everyone put your hands together for Natsume Hyugga"

Everyone in the crowd gasped and then began cheering madly.

Mikan was astounded.

Ruka stood at his best friends side, and wished him luck.

Natsume looked at him and smiled faintly.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Natsume stepped on the stage and started to sing. He sang with such passion that people were dumbstruck and all the while he was looking at Mikan. 

"I don't know why  
I loved u so  
You don't know  
but its ok  
We're not meant to b  
it can never b "we"  
I love u so  
but u don't know  
still its ok  
coz u don't love me, no"

"Time will passI may fall in love again  
but you'll always be  
my first  
nothing can ever change that  
it can only b u  
still its ok,  
coz u don't love me, no"

"Life will go on  
but the luster will go  
The smile will b there  
but the laughter will go  
go with u  
However much I love u  
you'll never know  
for we're not meant to be  
it can never be "we"  
still its ok  
coz u don't love me, no"

"It's a joy while it lasts  
a memory when its gone  
but I am denied it all  
I can't confess  
Can't expect u to  
but its ok  
coz u don't love me, no"

"Some years from nowI may laugh out loud  
that I fell in love  
and that love was forbidden  
I never spoke  
was never allowed to  
but I cant hold it back no more  
so I m speaking at last  
but it does not matter  
coz u don't love me, no"

"I'll b gone soon  
away leaving u free  
without any worries  
with no regrets  
coz I said what was on my mind  
it can never be true  
for us to be us not 'two'

We're not meant to be  
it can never be "we"  
still its ok  
coz u don't love me, no"

But I'll always love u"

The last line was just a whisper but it carried around the hall for it was silent as a grave. Most people had tears in their eyes because Natsume had sung with his emotions in turmoil and it had showed in the song. Mikan was crying.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon where is Natsume?" Mikan asked. 

_How do I tell her_, Ruka wondered

He decided to be blunt.

"Mikan, Natsume is leaving for America. He has to go there because they have developed a medicine to stop his alice from reducing his life span. He is leaving today, in fact right now."

Mikan was shocked and started to run towards Natsume's room when Ruka called after her.

"He will be at the Academy gates by now. And Mikan, that song he sang, it was for you."

Mikan started to run in the direction of the gates.

* * *

When she got near them, she saw him getting into a limo. She was too far away to get there before he would leave but her voice would get there, she knew. 

_I guess it's goodbye for Good. To this academy and to everyone who lives within it's walls, _Natsume thought sadly.

"Natsume" she shouted with all her might.

He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise.

_Why is she here_, he wondered.

He wanted to stop, to wait for her, but Persona pushed him into the car. Mikan saw him being pushed and knew she would never get there in time so she shouted something at him.

He heard her, she was sure because she had seen a smile light up his face as he had left. And she remembered the words he had mouthed to her. They were what she would live for from now on.

* * *

Natsume was still smiling during the flight, remembering what his Polka had said to him. _I Love You. _These words replayed in his mind again and again. 

And he knew she would do what he had asked of her. _Wait for me._


	2. Waiting for you

"Have you found it yet?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan..."

"Yes Hotaru?"

"Shut UP!!"

"Okay okay, no need to shout you know."

"I think you should calm down Mikan, Hotaru is doing her best you know. Just give her some time and I am sure we'll have the information we need."

"I guess you are right Ruka-pyon. I'll try."

Ruka and Mikan were in Hotaru's room waiting for her to find out information about Natsume and his current whereabouts. It had just been a day since he had left and Mikan was already worried sick. It was only to shut her constant whining that Hotaru had agreed to help, or so she said, but in truth she hated to see Mikan worried.

"Got it!"

"What is it?" Mikan and Ruka yelled at the same time.

Hotaru glared at them both and then continued.

"As you both know the AAO has been destroyed, so the academy does not need Natsume to do missions any more. So now they are paying him back for services rendered by sending him to receive a newly found treatment that stops a persons alice from affecting their life span. It says here that the treatment is so good that given enough time, it might even reverse the damage, done by the alice, to the life span."

Both Mikan and Ruka were silent for a while and then Mikan smiled brightly.  
"I am so glad Natsume will not suffer any more." She said with genuine happiness.

Hotaru looked at her and then said softly, "It does not say how long the treatment will take Mikan. So we have no idea when Hyugga will be back and the treatment itself is a secret so I don't think he'll be allowed to contact anyone while its underway."

Her smile never wavered. "That's all right. I'll wait until he returns and I am sure he'll find me wherever I may be at the time."

* * *

It had been two years since they had had that conversation about Natsume. He still wasn't back and it was their last alice festival in the academy.

Mikan was a stunning beauty of 18, and she turned every single guy who confessed to her down. She had been nicknamed "touch me not" by her fan-club coz not only did she refuse all guys, but any guy to even slightly cross the line with her was taught a very painful lesson by either her best friend Hotaru or her (Hotaru's) boyfriend Ruka.

It was the last day of the alice festival, Mikan danced through the ball with all her friends but when it came to the last dance, she refused all the requests that came her way and sat down to watch her friends, who were all couples now, dance.

Hotaru and Ruka

Yuu and Anna

Koko and Nonoko

She was happy for them, but her heart was aching to be with him.

_I'll wait for you Natsume, I'll wait because I know that one day you will come back. and until that day I will keep on waiting.  
_

* * *


	3. let go?

It has been three years since Mikan had graduated from Alice academy. She was in her second last term of college now. She is a very popular student and not just because of her looks and her sunny attitude but also because of her paintings. She was a student of fine arts and ever since she joined the college her paintings had won every competition hands down.

But that was not the only thing that made her famous. What made her more attractive was the aura of mystery around her. She befriended everyone but would never let a guy come too close and it was a no to every confession. She never even looked at a guy with even a hint of interest.

Everyone wondered why she was so aloof in this matter while she was an open book in every other aspect of her life.

Her friends from school visited her often and attended every single exhibition of her paintings. Every one of them was pursuing their own goal in life, but they always found time for each other.

* * *

"So is everyone here?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yep all accounted for Major."

"Very funny Koko."

"Enough you two, we're here to celebrate Mikan's victory in advance, not to argue. Tomorrow at her college's Culture Fest she is, like at every other fest, gonna win the gold medal, and as we're sure of it, we're celebrating today." Said Ruka smiling.

"To Mikan…" he said.

"To Mikan…" they all chorused.

Mikan smiled and thanked them all.

After some time Anna asked Mikan what she had painted.

"Mikan, this is the first time none of us has seen your painting in advance. Please tell us what you have painted?"

"You'll see tomorrow. It's a surprise. But I can tell you this, it's my best portrait so far."

"Portrait huh?" said Nonoko.

"Yep it's a portrait but for any other information you'll have to wait."

"That's ok. It's not going to be a long wait." Yuu shrugged.

* * *

Mikan unveiled her portrait and many people in the crowd gasped. But all her friends were smiling. Anna and Nonoko even had tears in their eyes. 

It was a portrait of a boy in his teens. He was sitting in the branches of a Sakura tree and cherry blossoms were floating around him. Sunlight filtered through the leaves before falling on him, and the effect made the painting look like a window.

The boy himself was very handsome, with raven hair and ruby eyes. One of his legs was hanging down from the branch while his other knee was raised with his elbow resting on it. He wore a uniform no one from the college had ever seen before and a bored expression as if wondering why everyone was staring at him but not caring about it in the least.

It was a portrait of Natsume Hyugga. Her only love.

Her college classmates were stunned.

Mikan made a portrait of a guy? I thought she wanted to be a nun or something… Guess she just has a secret love… Thought a random girl.

Koko slammed his fist in his mouth to hold back his laugh.

Slowly people started clapping for the painting was truly a masterpiece. Mikan won the first prize again as her friends had predicted. And she was requested to allow them to keep the picture where everyone who visited the college could see it. Mikan gave her consent.

Everyone was congratulating her on wining the prize but she seemed sad. She wanted him to be here, not just his picture.

Her friends had been telling her for some time now to move on. It was her way of saying to them that she will never move on. She too had had a little doubt but when she remembered his face, and the song that he had sung for her, all doubts were gone.

_Softly the leaves of memory fall_

_Slowly I'll gather and pick them all,_

_Today tomorrow and all my days through_

_I'll cherish every moment spent with u._


	4. Concert

"So another phase of our life is coming to an end. Time to move on once again."

"You don't know the meaning of the words move on, Mikan." Yuu said calmly.

"I do, in every way except one." Mikan said just as calmly.

The whole gang was in Yuu's house for a get-together, and it was happening again. Her friends, except Hotaru, wanted her to move on in life, to forget Natsume. But she was far more stubborn then they could ever imagine. Hotaru knew her too well to argue the point, so she never participated in this conversation.

"Guys, stop it. Do you want me to leave? If not, then drop this right now."

"As you wish Mikan." Said Koko with a resigned sigh. He was going to let it drop, for now.

"So all of you are going to come in the Diversity Fest next week?" Mikan asked with enthusiasm, completely forgetting their recent discussion.

"Yep, sure are. But I must admit your college hosts a very large number of Fests, Mikan." Said Anna.

"I know, but I like it this way. And this fest is awesome, coz you see, as it's a diversity fest, all of you can also join in. And there is going to be a performance Concert in which anyone can perform if they want to. So I hope everyone will have some sort of performance ready. I have told everyone so much about how talented you are that they are dying to see you guys perform."

Mikan stopped to find everyone staring at her.

"I never knew she could give such a long speech." Said Hotaru.

"What did you say?" Mikan was fuming.

"We'll be there, dummy, and all of us will have something ready. Happy now?"

"Thanks Hotaru, you are the best."

* * *

**Diversity Fest**

"This is really an awesome fest, thanks for inviting us here Mikan."

"You are most welcome Koko."

"The concert is going to be in 2 hours. I think we should all get ready now. What do you guys say?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, you are right. Specially considering how long you girls take to get ready." Ruka was grinning.

"Whatever, let's go everyone." Said Hotaru.

* * *

**The Concert**

Yuu, Ruka and Koko were performing together as a band.

Koko was playing the drums, while the other two had guitars. Ruka was the lead singer with Yuu supporting him. Girls went wild as soon as they came on stage.

They performed Shut Up by Simple Plan.

Ruka: There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
its all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

Ruka and Yuu: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Ruka: There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

Ruka and Yuu: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

( So Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Yuu: Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

Both: So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

All three: Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Many girls had fainted by the end of the performance. The rest were all cheering madly. They had rocked the stage all right.

Soon after it was Anna and Nonoko's turn. They were both dressed in black leather and had guitars slung across. They had kissed their good girl images good-bye before stepping on the stage.

They were going for Rumors by Lindsay Lohan.

Anna: Saturday, steppin' into the club  
Somebody wanna tell DJ to turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Nonoko: Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (not the way you want me to)

Both: I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Anna: Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough?  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like (What?)  
I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Nonoko: Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I wanna live my life  
Like I wanna do

Both: I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Both: I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)  
I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)  
What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live  
Take this for just what it is

Both: I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is.

For a moment there was absolute silence, and then there was a lot of cheering and shouting. Everyone was expecting them to give a sweet performance but what they had done had come as a surprise. They were pleased with the image change.

"And the next performance is by Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai"

Mikan and Hotaru gave a song and dance performance. Mikan was dressed in a pink off shoulder top and light blue low waist jeans, which showed off her navel. Hotaru was wearing a lilac top with long sleeves which came to her mid-thighs with a short purple skirt. They sang the song "The day you went away" by M2M.

Mikan: Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Hotaru: Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do

Both: Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Hotaru: I remember date and time  
September twenty second  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces

Mikan: And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know

Both: Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

The day you went away  
The day you went away.

Hotaru: Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do

Both: Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Mikan: Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Both: The day you went away  
The day you went away.

The hall was filled with applause. The girls were an instant success.

* * *

The concert was nearing its end. The announcer was back on the stage and he was looking really happy about something.

"Everyone, we have a surprise performance for you. A new transfer student who has just arrived from USA is going to be the performer. You are going to love him girls!!"

_I don't know why that guy looks familiar though, he said he has come from the states to Japan after 5 years and his flight has landed today only… _he thought as he got off the stage.


	5. No Goodbyes

All of a sudden, Mikan was feeling claustrophobic. The mention of US of A did that to her. All she could do then was remember Natsume, and wonder how he was?

Without a second thought, she stood up and went out of the Concert Hall, telling Hotaru that she needed some fresh air.

* * *

He came up the stage to a warm applause, which intensified many folds when the girls got a good look at him. He was tall and lean yet well built. His eyes scanned the crowd, and came to rest on an empty seat. He frowned as his ruby eyes met the sapphire ones of the person sitting near the empty seat, who jerked his head in a gesture that said that the occupant of the empty seat was outside. 

The new student started singing. His voice was melodious and powerful, filled with emotion.

Some day out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if our love were new  
Some day we can start again, some day soon

Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago  
Seems like eternity  
Those sweet afternoons  
Still capture me

I still believe  
I still put faith in us  
We had it all and watched it slip away  
Where are we now  
Not where we want to be  
Those hot afternoons  
Still follow me

Some day out of the blue  
Maybe years from now  
Or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew  
Some day we would live again, some day soon

I still believe  
I still put faith in u

"That idiot has the worst timing in the world" Hotaru said shutting off her video camera, "at least now she can watch this later on."

"That is the end of this Concert everyone. I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Declared the announcer. Girls besieged him the moment he stepped off the stage, which wanted to know the name of the new student, or any other information they could get, for that matter.

Slowly people filed out of the hall. Almost every student was in the campus when it suddenly started raining, or rather pouring. Everyone ran for cover except a certain brunette who welcomed the rain, for it washed away her tears and dulled her pain.

* * *

"Hey polka!" Suddenly a voice shouted. 

Mikan turned around to see that she was not the only one standing in the rain. HE was standing there as well, wearing black trousers and a black shirt, which was molded, to his chest now because of the rain. Hands in his pockets, he was the epitome of coolness but his eyes were anything but cool, filled with deep emotions, even though his face remained impassive.

She started walking towards him.

The whole college, the only two getting drenched in the rain, was watching them. The new student and the "touch-me-not" girl.

Her walk turned to a jog and then a run as she threw herself into his arms. He swung her around in circles, and then stopped and kissed her forehead.

She looked into his eyes and said softly "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too."

He kissed her then, gently at first but with growing passion. Her hands were in his hair while his strummed over her back.

He pulled her up then, her legs wrapped around his waist, as their lips parted. They smiled at each other. Then Natsume calmly walked up to their friends still holding her like that. He did not care about all the people staring at them, most with mouths hanging open, but Mikan blushed.

"Natsume, you can put me down…"

"No"

He chuckled as her blush deepened but all the same, her arms around his neck had also tightened.

All of their friends had wide smiles on their faces. He greeted them all. The understanding and care between him and Ruka was so obvious in the way they greeted each other.

"I think this demands a celebration." Ruka said.

They partied through the night, and all of that time Mikan was wrapped up in his arms.

_How does it feel to love and to b loved in return..  
How does it feel to give your all n yet b fulfilled..  
How does it feel to feel passion so fierce n yet so tender  
that u burn n melt at the same time..  
How does it feel to feel a pain so sweet that it gives u life..  
& Joy so complete that ur whole being seems to b filled with it_

_I guess we both now know…_

_There are no goodbyes, only see you soons..._

* * *

_  
_ Hello everyone! I hope you liked this story!It was my first fan-fic and i want to thank everyone who reviewed it..._  
_


End file.
